What we lost in the fire
by Jossasund
Summary: The fire had Emma and Regina trapped.


The fire had Emma and Regina trapped. The flames were growing bigger and bigger by the minute and they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. They had been out camping in the forest in a wonderful cabin, a long away from the city and technology. It had been wonderful but now it wasn't exactly to their advantage. The forest fire quickly spread and was getting closer and closer. The only road that lead from the cabin was blocked by an enormous tree which had fallen down in the storm the day before. And Emma's precious yellow bug was also trapped and crushed under a tree.

They had heard the thunder last night as the trees cracked by the winds. They had heard a big bang but had been too tired to look at what it had been and then they had finally fallen asleep. When Regina pulled apart the curtains the morning after though, she didn't believe her eyes as she saw the forest burning.

Emma had been out for hours trying to find some way out from this place but every little possibility she saw of an escape, quickly turned onto a dead end. And the further she ran, the closer the fire got so, finally she admitted defeat and ran back to Regina. If she was gonna die out here, she would do it together with her girlfriend.

Regina ran into her arms and even if she knew the answer to the question she was about to ask already, she asked anyway. She hoped she had read Emma's eyes wrong.

"Did you find anything?" the blonde shook her head and sunk down on the floor. It was because of her they were out here in the first place. She had always wanted to rent a cabin and become one with nature. And Regina hadn't been so eager about the idea first but finally went along with it because she saw how happy it made Emma.

"We're gonna die out here.. And it's all my fault!" the blonde said and hid her head in her hands. Regina sat down next to her and tried to find the right words. Of course Emma blamed herself for this mess. And sure, if it had been when they had first met, Regina would have probably said something like that, but not now. Not now when Emma was the person she loved most in the whole universe.

"Miss Swan, this is not your fault," Regina said with a calm tone in her voice as she laid her hand on Emma's leg. The blonde looked up and met those kind eyes she couldn't get enough of. That smile. That voice. Even that scent.

"Of course it is! You didn't even want to come on this trip!" Emma groaned.

"Well, at first no, that's correct. But now I don't regret for a second I did. It has been one of the best trips I have ever been on. And do you want to know why?" Emma nodded her reply as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Because I got to spend it with you."

They both stood up and looked out from the window. The fire was close now, so Emma grabbed Regina's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you Regina Mills."

"And I love you Emma Swan. Thank you for showing me how to truly enjoy life."

The words only made Emma cry even more and that was not Regina's intent. But she just had to get those words off her chest before it was too late. She had been meaning to say them ages ago, but for some reason she hadn't. And then she thought of another thing that she really desperately needed to get out, as it was dancing on the tip of her tongue.

"And since this is our last moment on this earth, I want to ask you something Emma Swan," Regina said with a small smile on her lips. Emma raised an eyebrow and didn't even think about what it could be. The only thing she wondered about was how Regina could act so calm. The blonde herself looked like a mess, not being able to hold her tears back. Suddenly she snapped back to reality when she heard Regina clear her throat. Emma watched her go down on one knee and she gasped as Regina opened a black little box, revealing the most beautiful ring Emma had ever seen.

"Miss Swan, will you marry me?"

A tree cracked and the blonde saw in the back of her eyes how close the fire was to them now, but in this particular moment it felt like that time stood still.

"Yes," Emma smiled as Regina put the ring on her finger. She helped her up as Emma pressed her lips against hers.

Another tree cracked and fell on the porch, making the windows break. The fire spread quickly in the old wooden cabin and Emma laid her arms around her wife and both of them started to cry. Then everything went black.

"Hi Ma, hi mom. Happy anniversary," Henry said with a low, sad voice as he leaned down and laid a bouquet of red roses by their tombstone. He knew Regina was going to propose to Emma on that trip, and even if they hadn't found anything after the fire, he knew his adoptive mother was true to her words.

Two years had passed since their deaths and Henry missed them terribly but he tried to remember the good times they had shared together. Especially the time they had spent as a real family. He had been so happy. And he had promised himself he would never forget those memories.

"I hope you have threes with red apples in heaven mom and I hope you got yourself a working, but newer yellow bug to drive around up there ma," Henry said with a small chuckle as he stood up to his feet again.

"And I miss you guys… I will always remember you. But don't worry about me, I'm doing fine," he quickly added and let his fingers brush against the tombstone before he left.

" _Here rests Emma Swan and Regina Mills._

 _Two women who left us far too soon._

 _They will always be missed by their family and friends."_


End file.
